the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Klariza Clayton / Gallery
CLAYtom.jpg klariza headband.jpg klariza 3.jpg clayton.jpg clayton 1.jpg kary 2.jpg Jade4.jpg Ana21.jpg Bobby Alex and Klariza.jpg Klariza and someone.jpg|Klariza and someone Klariza and some dude.jpg Klariza and her granddad.jpg Klariza and her dog.jpg Klariza doin somethin weird.jpg Anubis Ice Cream.jpg klariza2.JPG Tasie12.JPG Klariza and James.jpg|Klariza and James Gandhi aka Robbie! Tumblr lrivih23MZ1qk0vn5o1 500.jpg|Klariza with Kat Prescott on the set of Skins KLarizaC.jpg Aziralk.png Klariza.4.png Klariza.6.png Klariza.7.png Klariza.8.png Klariza.9.png Klariza.1.0.png Klariza.1.1.png AcHynrTCMAEW-bi.jpg 1290.png Anubis.girls.cast.png Dagang.png Anubis.jpg klariza (1135).jpg klariza (1140).jpg Tasie (1327).JPG klariza (1122).jpg klariza (4).jpg klariza (12).jpg klariza (25).jpg Klariza.jpg Asdjlkad.jpg Tumblr lvusm2CnTb1qjdjkno1 500.jpg AgO9m7oCAAA0Anm.jpg Suitcase.jpg tumblr_lwf415Ja2B1qeoxqbo1_400.jpg tumblr_lygrzwN9w91qa02dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lzftgnpFs71qeoxqbo1_500.jpg Klariza Clayton.jpg|''Klariza Clayton'' 829f77be65be11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Newport sunset”. 1d586bac65cf11e1abb01231381b65e3_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “My beautiful cousin and I, I’m taller for once @jeanenapoles”. 428219_348506248521786_796279858_n.jpg tumblr_m0qii0udcz1qbb7qqo1_500.png|Klariza, along with Ana and Tasie Tumblr m0qjenvD5j1qbb7qqo4 250.png Tumblr m0qk0l9PaH1qjdjkno2 500.jpg Tumblr m0qk0l9PaH1qjdjkno1 500.jpg tumblr_m0qiwc1zmD1qjdjkno1_250.jpg tumblr_m0qiwc1zmD1qjdjkno2_250.jpg tumblr_m0qiwc1zmD1qjdjkno3_250.jpg tumblr_m0qiwc1zmD1qjdjkno4_250.jpg tumblr_m0qiwc1zmD1qjdjkno5_250.jpg tumblr_m0qiwc1zmD1qjdjkno6_250.jpg KC.jpg Tumblr m0qjhhFjn91qjdjkno2 250.jpg tumblr_m0qpeqNUp81qeoxqbo1_500.jpg AnjhhMKCQAIq0N9.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza on her birthday: "Birthday day out with my beautiful little mummy :)". ApV87tVCIAEhPFZ.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Walking the orange carpet like this!!!”. Burke,Klariza,andTasie.jpg ApWIdRICAAI7g-v.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “KCA outfit!”. Anubis Gang.jpg Tumblr m1s1wtpRO11r95w7yo1 250.jpg Tumblr m1s1wtpRO11r95w7yo2 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m1s1wtpRO11r95w7yo3 250.jpg Tumblr m1s1wtpRO11r95w7yo4 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m1s5dhichp1qeoxqbo1 500.jpg Tumblr m1s9dfO09Z1qeoxqbo1 500.jpg Tumblr m1vok88BOh1qeoxqbo1 500.jpg tumblr_m1zaxmWjgH1qeoxqbo1_500.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “100 Dollar Bill :)”. 5a7f6ce483c811e181bd12313817987b_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Regan Mizrahi (Boots for Dora) and I at the KCAs 2012. Such a cutie :)". AqmSmMLCQAA7vi0.jpg|Tweeted by "@steffy_white": "Isn't she beauuuuutiful @klarizaclayton x". Aq9C87HCMAAdNOf.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Photography skills of one @steffy_white”. b22f675e8bee11e1af7612313813f8e8_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “@steffywhite and I”. Tumblr m2ufrogulN1r0yl44o1 500.gif tumblr_m38nlnoyyA1rquxn8o1_250.jpg tumblr_m38nlnoyyA1rquxn8o2_250.jpg tumblr_m38nlnoyyA1rquxn8o3_250.jpg tumblr_m38nlnoyyA1rquxn8o4_250.jpg tumblr_m38nlnoyyA1rquxn8o5_250.jpg tumblr_m38nlnoyyA1rquxn8o6_250.jpg 1134521894ec11e1a87612313804ec91_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “I miss my long hair :(“. KlarizaClayton.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Thank you @_jonesandjones for my amazing outfit!”. Tumblr m3lu190kX01qeoxqbo1 500.jpg 920c0aaa9dcc11e1b10e123138105d6b_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “I love my lunch box :)”. tumblr_m4qksdh61z1qeoxqbo1_500.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “The boy and I :)”. b14e9f54abc811e1989612313815112c_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Reppin for Her Majesty the Red, White & Blue.” Tumblr m5lnbuJDvT1r5foq4o2 500.png Tumblr m5lnbuJDvT1r5foq4o1 500.png AwZoqfGCAAASqwe.jpg|Tweeted by “@Justine_HoA”: “iayghuikdsjhbowijkh xd #died @klarizaclayton & @Eugene_Simon are in polish magazine, what my younger sis bought c;”. AxEXK6nCIAETUI7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Last night with @kayascollywogs". image (2).jpg 9e41d060cd1611e18e3c22000a1e8b97_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Paris :)". ddb3fcdecf7111e18c23123138106a37_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Paris again :)". AyL2hELCYAAuvwU.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Roomie fun! @tasieD". AyL3EOLCAAEksLn.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “I’m room mates with a smurf! @klarizaclayton #SmurfRoomates”. AyRawQ6CEAAvLfK.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “My @_jonesandjones dress. Love it, girls check them out!”. AyRlnjRCcAEtv00.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “@samburnett15 @blondeyburnett you are missing out!!”. 1ad2497ad32f11e188f512313801aec0_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "My first war wound from Anubis season 3 :(". x2_dbf0f2f|Tweeted by “@kScodders”: “Miss these beautiful people.. @LucaPasqualino @klarizaclayton @lmloveless”. Az79SnUCMAASUI1.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Fun in the sun" b8f8966ce2e911e1b0c912313b089111_7.jpg|Tweeted by Ana: "It's all about Tolstoy. @klariza_c and I read REAL novels, none of this 50 shades @ House of Anubis Studio". Az8-4vFCAAATB4 .jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “But we had ice lollies :))) @tasieD”. A0Ai74hCQAEWcjF.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Anubis season 3 fun with @anamulvoyten and @tasieD". image7.jpg ee1d95ace3e011e1827612313814176c_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Summer Sun Fun". f28007bce6f911e1bbd822000a1e86af_7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Filipino night ! Klariza is making dinner for the whole cast. See her prep". imagesCA4U8P1K.jpg A0m5c4LCUAAUeNG.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: “@klarizaclayton is one of THE MOST beautiful people”. f99de064e9dd11e1ae7d123138178d5e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Anubis girls :) (some of)". 95b3a008ea1311e1b03f123138104623 7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Roommates/twins/besties @tasiel”.|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/237211509229510658 A01Gcj2CEAA4ROE.jpg|Tweeted by Jade: “Anubis in the countryside….”. F6a912f2ebcc11e1ad821231381b3c05 7.jpg|Tweeted by Ana: "Country kids �� @klariza_c, Alex and I filming on location @ Liverpool". 3a6042eceddd11e182b422000a1e9572 7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Anubis School Girls.. @anamulvoyten @tasiel @louisaconnollyburnham". 7a35d93cf04d11e1a64f22000a1e9e7e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Hiding on set :)". proxy3.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Such an inspiration to meet @stevenburke88. One of the heroes of #teamgb..." A2Q5eMFCYAEpKcX.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “Talex playing Halo 4”. You can also see Klariza Clayton in the back of the picture. A2SaBXWCQAATEdo.jpg|Tweeted by Samantha Dorrance… tumblr_ma0mcaxssR1rfxoado2_250.jpg tumblr_m9zbmmSB0k1qeoxqbo1_500.jpg tumblr_ma02rwHZE11rr0k1so1_500 (1).png 431310 386958538040406 922235746 n.jpg|Found this picture on the “Celebrity Gaming Club” Facebook page. proxy (11).jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Love my dinosaur jumper :)". proxy9.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Two face..”. proxy15.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Part of the gang @nextgenmmalpool #badass". 657153040.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Anubis girls being silly :)". proxy (31).jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Topshop Oxford Street, you got us again @steffywhite #twins". proxy (33).jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "I think my agents have now become a puppy hotel!! @williamsonholme". proxy23.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Cousin love @jeanenapoles". proxy24.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "My new Muay Thai gloves have finally arrived". proxy (40).jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Photo credit @tonyblakephoto :)". proxy (41).jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Anubis War Wound #2.... :((".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/251439449332920320 proxy25.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Too excited to play this, thank you @celebritygaming :) #wearetekken #tekkentag2".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/251706168295190529 proxy35.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Did everyone catch #TMNT @nickelodeonuk?!?!?!?".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/252809815749971969 proxy32.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "The lengths they have to go to to protect my hair from the elements on location days... And yes I'm that muc".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/253533584785289216 proxy (52).jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Prince Charming and I at Disneyland. #swoon".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/254885291167473664 proxy (60).jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Last night at the @SmallStepsDoc Shoe Auction. Thanks @_jonesandjones and @KandeeShoes for my gorgeous outfi".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/256703070052962304 proxy (70).jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Has amazing agents @williamsonholme and @WHagent".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/258294364822974465 A6PsTIiCYAEE187.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Halloween!!!!! @kScodders".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/262313016765341698 x2_f4de97b|Tweeted by "@kScodders": "Great night! @Will_Rush @deansmith7 @klarizaclayton".|link=https://twitter.com/kScodders/status/262379150730465280 A6YONI4CUAAIOuM.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "This man @ollielocke made @kScodders and my Halloween night amaze".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/262913247122968576 x2_f511f86|Tweeted by "@tennantdanny": "Quality night. Love this pic @NolanColeen @kScodders @deansmith7 @Will_Rush @klarizaclayton".|link=https://twitter.com/tennantdanny/status/262616108165640192 proxy (93).jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Ahhh thank you @CelebrityGaming I'm definitely going to #gamehardorgameover tonight #Halo4 #xboxuk".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/268437762225631233 Proxy59.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Just posted a photo".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/268803077304356864 A8JJWbBCQAEIspj.jpg|Tweeted by Jade: "Patty and joybells @klarizaclayton".|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/270859577149505536 Proxy67.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Did we just become best friends? @LouisaCBurnham @louisacburnham".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/272058545145516032 Proxy (110).jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "With @klarizaclayton at the BAFTAs".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/272864037006626817 Proxy (1113).jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: "What a great night. So blessed to have been able to support my amazing cast members in celebrating a great H".|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/273184454640562176 Proxy71.jpg|Tweeted by Louisa: "House of Anubis #baftakids".|link=https://twitter.com/LouisaCBurnham/status/273222040750796800 A8tEtV6CAAApKQp.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Massive thank you to @kerrynixonstyle @issalondon @jimmychooltd and @monicavinader for my amazing BAFTA outfit..".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/273387748147200000 e7a0411636e711e2ada222000a9f3cf6_7.jpg|Tweeted by "@MissDaniJHarmer" on November 25th: "So glad my girls @klarizaclayton @steffy_white came to watch last night!! Love you both lots xxx".|link=https://twitter.com/MissDaniJHarmer/status/272642772425650176 807d90dc3d9611e28b4622000a9e2975 7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Tasie and Klariza's Sunday bar with every topping!!".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/275724476820373504 F9aae2cc3fdd11e2a15422000a9f19a4 7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "BAFTA fun with @tasieD".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/276775333766758400 bcb0efa03fde11e2965422000a9f18cc_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Just posted a photo".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/276776677424644096 87139d883fdf11e283e622000a1fb86d_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "With @tasieD and @LouisaCBurnham".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/276778110547021824 235ac36a3fe011e282fd22000a1cbab3_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "With ajsawyer".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/276779395375562752 A92L0zICAAIaLso.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Tasie and Klariza go to Downing Street".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/278532491155996674 A92oteyCIAE-qGX.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "We met Santa :) and he even promised @klarizaclayton a Chanel bag! ��".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/278564251268947968 A97zFURCUAAY9GM.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Wearing @IssaLondon to The Hobbit premier".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/278927499600220160 A985czaCYAAb2EX.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "The Hobbit Premier was amazing :)".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/279004868914601984 70e38348450c11e29ad022000a1f9a79_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Hobbit premier :) thank you issalondon".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/279165050684592128 A-GOi9BCcAAAveG.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "@smileysophie4ev thank you for my Xmas present! X".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/279661383015100416 Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries Category:Images Category:Actress Images Category:Images of Klariza Clayton